


Daddy

by Serenity1



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Kaidoh has a daddy kink.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Prince of Tennis!
> 
> I gotten this idea while rewatching Prince of Tennis and I was watching mostly the episodes of Inui/Kaidoh. 
> 
> \-------

Kaidoh Karou was enjoying himself in pleasure as he rode Inui Sadaharu's cock in bed. Inui's cock was an impressive size that had made Kaidoh shocked the first time he had seen it.

His own cock was nowhere near the same size. Beside size, it was also thick and hung as it would make anyone drool just by looking at it. How was Inui-senpai able to hide that thing during tennis?!

Kaidoh moaned as he felt Inui caressed his buttocks as he went up and down. He was getting close to coming undone as Inui was also stroking his cock.

He was sweating and the bed has been creaking with a lot of noises as he was sure that the neighbors were able to hear it.

"Oh fuck…fuck me, daddy!" Kaidoh cried out as he came.

The hand that was caressing his buttocks and stroking his cock had stopped even though he had just came. Kaidoh panted tiredly as he looks down at Inui who had a surprised look on his face.

"Daddy?" Inui asked as Kaidoh paled.

\-------

The next day Kaidoh had been avoiding Inui all day. He had hung out with Momoshiro instead and Echizen had been caught in the middle as the two fought.

Now during tennis practice, Kaidoh was practicing against Echizen as the game was now 3-5. Kaidoh hissed in frustration as his game has been off.

Nearby the two, Kaidoh could see Inui standing beside Tezuka as he watches the game. He wasn't scribbling in his notebook like usual.

"0-30!" The referee called out.

"Kaidoh-senpai, this isn't like you," Echizen said as Kaidoh looks at him. "You do realize that you have to drink that updated Aozu?" He asked.

Kaidoh didn't care. He had been thinking about last night. Echizen served the ball and Kaidoh didn't even moved to run and hit it.

"Game! Echizen! 3-6!" The referee calls.

Kaidoh hissed but then he saw Echizen froze in fear. He knew Inui was behind him holding out a 16oz cup of Aozu to him.

"Inui-senpai…." Kaidoh began as he wanted to get out from drinking Aozu.

"Not this time, Kaidoh," Inui muttered.

Kaidoh took the cup and drank the entire content. Before he could even moved, he blacked out and fell onto the ground with a thud.

\--------

Kaidoh hissed as he woken up just in time tennis practice was over. He looks around and saw that someone had moved him, Momoshiro, Eiji and Oishi to the locker room.

The others were beginning to wake up. "I am NOT doing that again," Momoshiro muttered beside him.

"Ahhhh, stupid Inui!" Eiji exclaims unhappily.

"Oh Kaidoh, you're awake," a voice said suddenly making Kaidoh looked up and Eiji was startled that he clung onto Oishi.

"Inui-senpai," Kaidoh replied slowly.

"I'm here to walk you home," Inui lied as he fidgeted. He wanted to speak with Kaidoh about last night.

Kaidoh nodded slowly as he gotten the message, "give me a few minutes," he said and Inui nodded as he left.

\-------

The walk to Kaidoh's place was a silent one but it wasn't until Inui who broke off the silence. "After you left last night, I researched on daddy kink," he said making Kaidoh stopped walking in front of him.

Inui almost collided behind Kaidoh as Kaidoh turns to look at him. "You're going to make fun of me, senpai?" He asked.

"No!" Inui exclaims quickly as he shook his head. "I don't mind on you're kink, Kaidoh. It just made me surprised. A lot of people does it, Kaidoh. They get off easily," Inui said grinning as he thought about the research he saw.

"I don't know where it came from," Kaidoh replied blushing in embarrassment. "I guess since you take care of me with my training and all…." Kaidoh said with a shrug.

"I would like to do it again, Kaidoh," Inui said making Kaidoh blinked. "Tomorrow night, sleep over at my place?" He asked with a smile.

\--------

Inui Sadaharu was thrusting in and out off Kaidoh as Kaidoh was down on all fours on the bed. Inui still had his pants on but Kaidoh didn't care as long as his cock was inside him.

Inui didn't want to admit it, but having clothes on still with Kaidoh being naked was indeed kinky. He thrust and thrust as Kaidoh began to beg.

"Oh please daddy, make me cum! Faster, harder, anything!"

Inui obliged and Kaidoh began to scream out. The bed was creaking as the headboard was hitting against the wall as much force as Inui was pounding inside Kaidoh, but Kaidoh didn't care this time.

"Fuck yes! Daddy, oh daddy!"

The noises were so erotic within the room that you can clearly hear skin against skin slapping. Inui was holding onto Kaidoh's waist so tightly that he was sure that their would be a bruise.

Kaidoh yelled out as he came and he felt warm liquid flowing inside of him as he knew that was Inui's cum. Kaidoh sighed in relieved as his breathing became erratic as Inui slowly pulled out from him.

He slumped down on the bed as Inui was out from him. He felt the bed moved as Kaidoh looks and saw that Inui had laid down beside him.

He snuggled against him as Inui wrapped his arms around him and the two fell asleep.

\-------

The next day in school, Kaidoh was looking for Inui during lunch. He finally found him in his class as he was sitting down and talking with Oishi and another classmate that he doesn't know.

Kaidoh grins to himself as he slowly creeped up from behind Inui as Oishi and the classmate weren't paying any attention.

He leans toward his ear and said: "hello daddy," he whispered so softly that he was sure Inui didn't heard him.

Inui froze in his seat as Kaidoh quickly left before Inui noticed he was there. Kaidoh smirked to himself as he went to go find Momoshiro. Now where was he?

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
